Best moments
by Kalmeena
Summary: Max's and Warren's talk in diner in episode 5. Warren's thoughts.


Just a photograph. A reason why she will be here soon. Warren is glad to see her again, but he is worried about her. There is a tornado outside! And she is going to get here through it?! That's crazy…

Warren tried to stop her, but it was vainly. He wants Max to be safe. If she dies… He don't want to think about it…

A few minutes later the door opened and Max came in. Warren ran to her, but Joyce went ahead him. After they talked, Joyce went away and Max looked at Warren with a sad smile:

— You're okay, Warren?

— How the hell did I ignore all those warnings, Max? The snow, the eclipse…

That's true. How did he? He needed to predict it…

— There's nothing you could do about it, Warren

— I'm so stupid… I should have seen it coming…

He went away, deep in his thoughts. It's great to see Max again, but the fact that they're all going to die… It is so horrible… Everyone wanted to wake up, but it wasn't the dream… It was real. Real horror.

Max talked to everyone, who was in the diner. It's time to talk to Warren. She came to him and put her hand on his arm. Warren turned to her.

— I hate to say I'm glad to see you, but I'm so glad to see you

— That's okay. The important thing is that you're safe… And I know you can take care of yourself, after Nathan

— Should have done that a long time ago. But damn, Max… I can't believe you actually drove down here in a middle of a fucking E6 tornado, just for one photograph… I mean, I know you didn't come for me

— Warren, I came for all of you. Just tell me you do have the photograph

— I just want…

— Now shut up and listen

— Oh yeah, you're finally going to tell me what you never did in the parking lot…

Finally. Finally he will hear the whole story.

— I wish I would have. So I'm just going to tell you without any explanation. Trust me, okay?

— I always do. You should probably tell me quick…

And Max told him the whole story. It was just the brain explosion. The vision, tornado, Nathan, Mark Jefferson was insane, killed Chloe, Max's rewind time powers… The powers! Of course! They caused this tornado!

— Max, going back in time is what caused the storm!

— All because… Because of me? How?

— I'm not a real scientist, even though I'm play one at school, but this seems like pure cause and effect, maybe Chaos Theory… Uhm, what happened with Jefferson? Did… Did he hurt you?

— He used Nathan to get drugs and money for him. Jefferson tied me up and… Dosed me with some drug and took sick photos of me… It was so horrible…

— Max… I'm so sorry you had to go through all that… You're the bravest person I've ever known

Max has been through all this… She is a very strong person. She proofed that many times.

— I guess we'll never know if it's magic or or science…

— Even if it's from a wizard or a wormhole… You're part of something bigger. I don't believe in fate or destiny, but after this week, I realize I don't know shit

— That makes both of us, Warren…

— I do know you're here for a reason… And I guess it's up to you to find out why. Max… I'm sorry you got stuck in this… In this… I don't have a fucking clue what's going on. But I have total faith that you'll do the right thing when the time comes. I'm so proud of you, Max. How could there be more important moment in history? And I'm in the middle of it with you? So thank you for trusting me

— Thanks for being here. Always

Warren put the photo on the table. That's all… Now she will go away, to save her friend Chloe… Again.

No! Warren forgot to say her the main thing. If they're going to die, she needs to know it…

Max looks at the photo, but Warren turns to her:

— Hey… Be careful out there

— For luck…

She came closer and kisses him. Warren is so happy now. He was waiting for it for a very long time, but he couldn't tell her about his feelings. These moments are the best of his life…

— Just in case we won't get out of this… I wanted to say…

— I know, Warren

— Of course you do

— I'm going to make the right choices from now on… I swear

— That's why you're Super Max

Max turns to the photo and focuses on it.

She will disappear in a few seconds. Warren don't want to let her go, but she need to save everybody. He don't want to let go these seconds. The best seconds of his life.

 _These seconds will be forgotten like a dream in the morning…_


End file.
